


walang kamalay-malay

by bimrambles



Series: percussion boys [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, percussion boys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimrambles/pseuds/bimrambles
Summary: step aside, loser





	walang kamalay-malay

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ,,, have,, more  
> after i have like a bunch of drabbles i might finalize them into one full fic so stay tuned maybe??

the crowd erupts into booming cheers and howls as the conductor leads the band around the stadium, playing their own rendition of  _huling el bimbo_. jeremy gracefully marches along to the beat of the bass drums, passing by a group of bedan pep boys underneath the bleachers— particularly one of them, the nasty one, sticking up his thumbs at jeremy’s bandmates with that signature grin. jeremy tries his best not to frown and ruin his whole posture. it’s unfair how happy he seems after  _everything_.

it’s like nothing happened—  and as much as it would please jeremy to have it turn out that way, it didn’t, and it leaves him all itchy. so what if he wants more than a passing glance, more than just a brush off the shoulders, like jeremy managed not to put much of a dent in that shameless bedan’s day? you see, jeremy is bound to bump into him, but he manages to get the boy to move away with just a slip of his tongue.

“step aside, loser.” he doesn’t initially regret that, no, but the bedan coils into himself in such a way that has jeremy falling back into the same nervous, trying boy he’s always been before setting his foot in this stadium.

 _it wasn’t too far, was it?_  jeremy turns his head to look back ( _god,_   _why he would even care_ ).

the boy was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
